Hold On
by lilchickiebabe
Summary: A new serial killer has been let loose on Vegas. This case test the morals and beliefs of the team. Can they pull together and put there differances aside to catch this guy? GSR


1This is my first story on CSI so please take it easy one me..feel free to give criticism to help me get better..tell me what you would like to see or not see in the story thanks!!

He stood over the motionless body as it lay crumped on the hard wood floor. The young woman never stood a chance. He had followed her home from work it was late and she hadn't noticed him standing in the shadow's waiting for her to open the door to her home. He had been tracking this woman, Tammy Keen, and a number of other women who had been visiting an abortion clinic. She was the first of them to receive an abortion. He had followed her to the door of her apartment and ambushed her as she stepped threw the thresh hold. He couldn't remember how it had all happened. He had pulled out the knife and just let his blinding rage control his body and mind. He remembered her scream as he had first grabbed her from behind and the coppery smell of her blood when he had made the first cut.

Looking at her now lifeless body as the blood slowly drained out of her into a pool on the floor, he felt no remorse for what he had done to her. It was something that he felt he had to, evil like her could not continue living in this world. A life for a life, she killed her baby so she deserved to die, in his mind. He slowly bend down and wiped the bloody knife on her blouse. He grabbed the purse that she had carelessly dropped on the floor when he had come up from behind her. Emptying it's contents on the floor he grabbed her cell phone and called the police.

"911 what's your emergency?" A female voice answered.

"Send the police to 113 Cedar Crest Lane there's been a murder" He rasped into the phone.

Dropping the phone he made his way out the door, snatching up the bag he had discarded at the entrance. Once outside he tore the black mask he had been wearing off his face along with the leather gloves and paper shoe covers he had been wearing so he didn't shoe prints or any other evidence behind. He had watched enough crime scene show's on tv to know how this worked. You didn't leave the evidence then they couldn't find you.

He walked diligently down the street to the bus stop a block away he smiled as two police cars drove passed him with their sirens blaring. He had to hurry and catch the bus he didn't want to miss it and be late to work tomorrow at the clinic.

Thirty minutes after the police had arrived on the scene a black Tahoe, with two occupants inside, pulled up in front of the residents of Tammy Keen. Grabbing their kits out of the back, they met Detective Jim Brass on the front lawn.

"What have we got Jim?" Grissom asked gravely.

"Thirty year old white female. Vic's name is Tammy Keen. She lives alone and works as a sixth grade teacher at Croman Elementary three blocks from here. Neighbors say she was a nice girl, always quiet and polite, nobody paid much attention to her." Brass said as he lead them into the vic's apartment.

The body the vic was laid out five feet way from the front entrance. Her throat had been slashed and she had been stabbed multiple times in the lower abdomen.

"There is no sigh of forced entry." Brass continued

"No one heard or saw anything unusual..I'm gunna go talk to a few more neighbors see if I can't find out something useful." Brass said as he left the room.

Sara and Grissom moved farther into the room, taking in the details for later reference, stepping around the discarded remains of the purse, Sara made her way over to the body and knelt next to it. Taking in the sight of the multiple wounds she came to only one conclusion. "Looks like a crime of passion"

"Love or Hate?" Grissom asked rhetorically.

He was up bright an early the next morning at six in the morning to turn on the news. He anxiously waited to see if the story of Tammy's death would make the headlines. He wasn't disappointed only a couple of minutes into the broadcast the woman anchor began the story.

"Breaking news a local teacher was found murdered last night in her apartment around midnight the victim's name has not yet been released as family is trying to be contacted, police are still looking for the killer...In other news"

He turned the TV off not wanting to hear the rest of the horrible things that were going on in the world today. He got of bed and headed for the shower to get ready for another day of work at the clinic as if nothing had happened.

It had been a long night for Sara and the team as they had tried desperately to find any piece of evidence that might have been left behind by the killer. But they had come up empty handed. Now she was sitting in the break room waiting to be paged by Doc Robins to let her know the autopsy was completed. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach that this case was going to stretch her and the team to it's breaking point. Something big was about to happen and none of them would see it coming.

The beliefs of the characters in this story do not reflect my own personal beliefs I just thought this would be a good story. I'm an not promoting abortion nor and I condoning it!


End file.
